kuroko_no_basuke_fan_fictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Odcinek 0: Odwrócone Wahadło
Oto oni! Wysłannicy północnego wiatru, którym sprzyja czterolistna koniczyna... Panie i Panowie oto Liceum Zephyr! Okładka: Nim stali się Ligą Wybrańców byli zwykłymi graczami, a na ich czele stał poprzedni kapitan Peter Evans! Za najlepszego gracza wszech czasów uważa się Krima Moriartego. W czasach swojej aktywności zdobył on dla swojej drużyny niezliczoną liczbę zwycięstw jak i wpisał się w katy historii jako najbardziej punktujący gracz. W momencie gdy przeszedł na emeryturę stworzył on teorię Ligii Wybrańców- czyli drużyny, którą będzie on mógł nazwać swoimi następcami. Pomiędzy młodymi koszykarzami rozpoczęła się więc rywalizacja o miejsce w Lidze Wybrańców w skutek której narodzili się oni- Elitarna Piątka. Czyli pięciu niezwykle silnych graczy będących najbliżej tytułu Ligii Wybrańców. Liceum Zephyr to jedna z dziesięciu najlepszych drużyn w lidze koszykówki szkół średnich, której trenerem jest właśnie Krim Moriarty. Szkoła osiąga niezwykle wysokie wyniki sportowe stąd też zrodziło się w niej prawo iż: "Jeżeli przegrywasz to wypadasz z gry." To tutaj zrodzi się Liga Wybrańców, a to jest historia właśnie o ich początku! Tak więc spójrz w bijące złotem okrągłe wahadło. Porusza się niezmiennie z prawej do lewej a wraz z nim nieustanne tik-tak... Teraz je odwróć. Jeden obrót przenosi nas w przeszłość, lecz zegar dalej tyka. Jego wygląd nic a nic się nie zmienił. Jedyne co jest nowością to fakt, że wisi w zupełnie innym miejscu. Z ogromnej hali sportowej spokojnym krokiem wyszła niezwykle ponętna blondynka o kolczastych włosach i szmaragdowych włosach. Dziewczynie była wyraźnie wzburzona, a trzymany w reku telefon sugerował, że próbowała się do kogoś dodzwonić. Pit: Halo? Mei: A ty gdzie jesteś kretynie?! Pit: Dopiero wstałem. Wczoraj trochę za mocno zabalowaliśmy z Osą. Mei: Nie obchodzi mnie to! Za chwilę zacznie się egzamin wstępny dla pierwszorocznych. Trener musiał jechać na konferencję więc wszystko zostawił na mojej głowie, a nie ma ani ciebie mój drogi Panie Kapitanie ani pierwszorocznych! Pit: Weź wyluzuj trochę. Przesunąłem test o dwie godzinki bo wiedziałem, że trochę zabalujemy. thumb|leftMei: Acha, no dobra a więc spoko. JUŻ JA CI TAKIE PIEKŁO URZĄDZĘ NA TRENINGACH, ŻE SIĘ NIE POZBIERASZ EVANS! Tylko nie miej po tym pretensji jak zostaniesz prześcignięty. Tym oto sposobem dwie godziny później na sali sportowej pojawili się pierwszoroczni, którzy chcieli dołączyć do drużyny oraz kapitan zespołu. Mei: Chciałabym was powitać na egzaminie wstępnym do drużyny koszykówki Liceum Zephyr. Nazywam się Mei Tanaki i jestem już drugoroczną menadżerką zespołu, aczkolwiek ze względu na częste wyjazdy naszego trenera pełnię również rolę jego zastępcy. Pit: A ja nazywam się Peter Evans i jestem obecnym kapitanem jak i nie chwaląc się... członkiem sławnej Elitarnej Piątki. Mei: Przygotowałam dla was poszczególne zadania, dzięki którym będziemy mogli was przypisać do jednego z naszego trzech oddziałów. W razie wątpliwości co do poprawności jakiegoś ćwiczenia nie martwcie się... nasz drogi kapitan przejdzie egzamin razem z wami. Pit: ŻE COOOO?! Mei: Wystarczająco się chyba wyspałeś po wczorajszej balandze. Pit: Nadal jesteś wściekła o to, że przesunąłem termin testu i cię o tym ie poinformowałem? Mei: Ja??? Skądże znowu. Pit: Już się biorę do treningu! Evans wraz z pierwszorocznymi przeszedł do testów sprawnościowych. Kozłowanie, podawanie, drybling, wsady, pompki jak i mecz. Same podstawowe pierdoły na podstawie których mniej więcej można stwierdzić siłę gracza. Pit: Ciężko raczej będzie znaleźć wśród pierwszorocznych godnych następców trzecioklasistów którzy ukończyli już szkołę. Mei: Nie bądź aż taki pewny siebie. Pit: No już już nie wściekaj się tak. Podliczyłaś już wyniki? Ile miałem? Mei: 86/100 możliwych do zdobycia. Pit: O 6 więcej niż rok temu na wstępie! thumb|Nowi członkowie drużyny (kolejno od lewej: Luk, Dancer, Mati i Kai)Mei: Został dzisiaj pobity rekord największej ilości punktów. Pit: Serio? Owszem 86 to dość wysoki wynik, ale z tego co orientuje się w kronikach klubu byli graczem którym udawało się dobić do 90. Mei: Nie mówię o tobie idioto. Luke Blaze 91, Adrian Shane 96, Mateusz Sharp 94. Dodatkowo został również pobity najniższy wynik w historii Liceum Zephyr Kai Hikaru 16. Pit: Co takiego?! Nie jednokrotnie, ale rekord 90 punktów pobito trzykrotnie w ciągu jednego egzaminu?! Mei: To chyba masz już nowych zawodników do głównego składu. Pchając wahadło możesz czym prędzej znaleźć się ku początku wszechświata, bądź jego końca. Na dziś to już koniec lekcji historii. Przyspieszmy je trochę. Udajmy się za krokami czarnowłosego chłopaka zmierzającego właśnie rozświetlonymi przez promienie słoneczne ulicami Tokio. Bowiem to jest dopiero początek historii! ---- Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Kategoria:Seria Czterolistna Koniczyna Kategoria:Opowiadanie Kategoria:Odcinek